


Humans aren't meant to be in trees

by Iamthe_BEES



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthe_BEES/pseuds/Iamthe_BEES
Summary: Zim doesn't understand why Dib hangs around in trees
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Humans aren't meant to be in trees

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Despite the tags archive warnings and rating I want to add one more heads up. There is implied suicide, it's not graphic or long but it is present.

Dib sat in his usual place during their breaks at Skool, though he didn’t have much of a purpose to do so. He used to spy on Zim from up here, but ever since he and the small alien arranged a sort of peace treaty he climbs up in habit more than anything else.

“Hey! Dib thing!” Dib almost falls from his spot in the tree as the piercing sound of Zim's voice calls out from below. Dib leans over to look down at the alien boy. “What are you doing in a tree Dib?” 

“Sitting? I don’t know what you want me to say?” Dib never knew what to say when it came to the irken.

“Well there HAS to be a reason that you're up there” Zim insisted. Dib merely shook his head and leaned back against the trunk.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Dib”   
Zim looks at the tree, branches bare as winter approaches.

“Please, come down from the tree Dib”  
No answer, the rope creeks as the wind picks up.

“...Humans aren’t meant to be in trees”


End file.
